


Monster Boyfriend

by ButWhatIfImagines



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Monsters, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17433173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButWhatIfImagines/pseuds/ButWhatIfImagines
Summary: Gabriel shows you a side of himself you haven’t seen before, and you’re all too eager to see more.





	Monster Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> _You guys are so amazing, I hope you are doing well!! Can I please request anything with Reaper just being super sweet to his fem s/o? That shit waters my crops and cures my depression_
> 
> _Hi!! I hope you guys are doing alright, and I hope you had a wonderful holiday!! Can I please request Reaper being sweet and gentle with female s/o while he's fucking her silly? That shit just butters my egg roll. ;D_
> 
> Cross-posted to our Overwatch imagines blog on tumblr.

Something prodded at the small of your back, and you gasped as you spun around. Meeting the stark face of that owlish mask was always a little unsettling, even if you knew what lay behind it. Reaching up, you brushed your fingers over the space beneath his eye, and his chest rumbled with a sound not unlike a purr. Wisps of cool smoke kissed your skin as a gauntleted thumb brushed the shape of your lips.

“Hello, Gabriel,” you sighed, leaning into his touch. The chill of his form engulfed you as he leaned down to touch the forehead of his mask against yours. “Been a while,” you added, reaching for the clasps that held the cover in place.

“Things have been busy,” he admitted, gauntleted fingers grazing up your sides. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too,” you murmured, closing the distance to kiss him. His lips were rough against yours and his teeth scraped your skin, but you didn’t mind—all you _really_ cared about was that he was there. You weren’t going to ask questions about what exactly he’d been busy with—you didn’t need to know, and it was safer if you didn’t. You were vaguely aware of the shuffling sounds of fabric as he pulled his gauntlets off, large hands cupping your breasts, pinching at your nipples through the fabric of your clothes. With a low whine, you arched into his touch as you bit your lip, heat coiling in your belly.

“I _really_ missed you,” you added. His laugh reverberated in his chest as he popped the button of your trousers, pushing a cold hand between your legs. You gasped, but the chill faded quickly as his skin absorbed the heat of yours. Familiar tendrils of smoke began to coalesce and tease along your skin. You let out a low whine of disappointment as he withdrew his hand from your bottoms, and he tutted you.

“Spoiled,” he chided, though there was no ire in his voice. The warmth of his tendrils slipped into your panties, sliding along your slick folds, making you suck in a breath. The touch was contrasted by the chill of Gabriel’s lips and teeth tracing the throb of your pulse, his hands still fondling your breasts.

“You’re so warm and soft,” he cooed, a tentacle swirling around your clit, sending pleasure spiraling in your centre. Your hips jerked against him as you coaxed him in to kiss you.

“Is that why you like touching me so much?” You teased, nipping his chin. He chuckled, but didn’t respond. He always touched you with a kind of gentle reverence that you loved, though it sometimes made you feel like you were a porcelain doll to him.

“I like the way you touch me, Gabriel, but you know I’m not made of glass, right?”

He smiled, the expression touched by wickedness. “I know,” he murmured, sharp teeth grazing along the delicate skin of your throat. “I like touching you like this, though. You sound all sweet and pliant.” A tendril prodded at your entrance, and you squeaked, grinding against the exploratory touch. “Like that.”

You giggled, but the sound devolved into a heady moan as a more nimble tentacle slicked all around your clit, stroking, flicking, and rubbing, sending you into a hazy bliss. You cursed as the one at your entrance slowly pushed inside you, eyes rolling back as pleasure rippled out from your centre.

“Good girl,” he purred, working you out of your clothes as he slowly fucked you with the tendril. You felt yourself being lifted off the ground, more warm appendages circling around your limbs and torso, suspending you in midair. You giggled a little at the absurdity of it, but the sound quickly disappeared into a resounding groan as the tentacle inside you began to speed up, dragging along your sensitive inner walls.

“Look at you,” he purred, pushing your thighs apart while the tendril fucked into you. “You’re making a mess all over the floor.” And he was right—you couldn’t just _hear_ the slick sound of him drilling you, but you could _feel_ your essence dripping down the slope of your ass and thighs. You whimpered helplessly as his cool thumb brushed slow, even strokes over your clit, pleasure cascading out over your nerves.

“Gabriel—” You whined out his name, and he hummed, a low sound that echoed in his chest. You lifted your head to look at him, and heat flooded your cheeks, eyes widening. He was stood between your legs, watching his tendrils pleasure you, slowly fisting the thick shaft of his cock. Your pulse spiked as you licked your lips, trying to spread wider around him while your hips canted against his attention.

“Gabriel, please,” you whispered, eyes flicking between his gaze and the fist wrapped around his shaft. “I want you…”

He paused as he looked at you emphatically, cool hands sliding along your thighs as he stepped closer. You bit back a whimper as the tentacle inside you slipped out, and you ached for the emptiness of that loss. Your heartbeat pounded in your ears as you bit your lip. He stroked his crown briefly along your folds, nudging your clit with it to listen to the squeak of pleasure you let out.

“Please,” you whispered again as he teased against your entrance. You were surprised to find his cock was warm, unlike the rest of him, but you weren’t going to complain. “Please, Gabriel—I’ve wanted you for so long. The tentacles are nice,” you nodded towards the tendrils restricting your movement, “but I want more. I want _you_.”

You had seen so little, despite having experienced so much intimacy with him. He’d never _properly_ fucked you, before—it had always been the tentacles, and you didn’t remember ever seeing him touch himself like that. And you wanted to feel _him_ inside you.

“Please,” you whispered again, blood pounding in your ears. “Please, Gabriel, _I want you_.”

He hummed as a thick finger pushed inside you, and you wailed as your head fell back. “So needy,” he cooed. “Do you think you can handle all of me?” His finger crooked against your sweet spot, and you wailed as bliss rippled out from your centre in waves. You didn’t know the answer to that, but damn if you didn’t want to try. You could only nod helplessly, hips gyrating against his touch. He chuckled as he eased in a second digit, and your back arched.

“You’re sure you want it?” He murmured, tempo increasing rapidly, fingers quickly warming up as your walls pulsed around him. You realised he was really asking for permission—because he wanted it, too.

You sobbed as you bucked feebly against him, dancing on the edge of your release. “ _Please_ , Gabriel—”

He loomed over you, the red glow of his eyes boring into you, making your breath stutter in your chest.

“Please,” you whispered again, fingers curling as you tried to reach for him. He kissed you then, slow and sweet, and you chased the calloused muscle of his tongue as it slipped past your lips. His fingers inside you slowed, stroking over your sweet spot at an agonizing pace that left you clinging almost painfully to the edge of release. You shifted, and slowly you found yourself being lowered to the floor. Excitement spiked in your gut, but you still couldn’t hide the disappointment in your expression—that jerk.

Gabriel’s smile held a wicked edge as he leaned down to kiss you, taking your hand to kiss the back of your palm before he pulled you along. You didn’t need to ask—you knew he liked doing it in bed.

Once you’d arrived in the bedroom, his grip on your hand tightened—like he was apprehensive, or unsure about what to do next.

“Please,” you whispered, pressed against the hard chassis at his back, arms wrapped around his torso. “I want _all of you_ , Gabriel… that’s what I signed up for.”

He chuckled as he covered your hands with one of his own, giving you a soft squeeze. “So good to me,” he sighed, shifting out of your grasp. “I suppose there’s reasons why I spoil you.”

You smiled fondly as you watched him work his way out of his armour and cloak, admiring the hard planes of his body beneath everything. Wisps of smoke drifted off his skin as he turned to face you, tipping you up for a kiss.

With a hum, he led you to the bed, and you took the hint, pilling up a few pillows and settling comfortably into them. He crawled onto the mattress, looming over you for a moment, cool fingers drifting down your belly. You whispered his name, and his mouth quirked upward as he pushed a single digit inside you.

Your breath hitched, hips jerking against his hand as you pressed down, trying to get him to go deeper. He leaned into your collarbones, teeth and lips teasing along your skin as he slowly stroked over your sweet spot. Heat pooled deep in your belly and skittered out across your nerves, your hands splayed out across the sheets.

“ _Please_ , Gabriel—don’t keep me waiting,” you begged, voice shaking. He purred as he nibbled at the furrow of your shoulder.

“So demanding,” he scolded, no heat behind his words as he settled between your legs, sliding his finger out. You could see the latent hunger behind his eyes, and it sent a frisson of pleasure rippling through your core. “I don’t think I’ll be able to hold back once I’m inside this juicy little hole—”

Your mouth fell open in a cry of bliss at the welcome intrusion of his shaft easing into your pliant body. There was something deeply primal about finally having _him_ inside you, and you wanted to chase that feeling. Your chest heaved as you looked up at him, and noted the tightly coiled cords in his arms and neck. You shifted your hips, grinding your clit against his hard belly.

“Please, Gabriel—please, give it to me,” you whispered. “I want you.” You reached up to cup his cheek, and a low, inhuman growl reverberated in his chest, sending a thrill up your spine. In the next movement, he turned his face into your palm, tickling your skin with the sharp edges of his teeth.

He set a steady pace at first, slow and deep as he let your body adjust to him. He was bigger than anything you’d taken before—the tentacles included—and the stretch was dizzying, but pleasure coiled tightly in your belly as you watched him above you. His eyes never left your face, watching you intently for signs of distress or discomfort. But none came. Your body moved to meet his, legs wrapping around his waist to keep him close, willing him to go deeper.

“Please, Gabriel,” you whispered against the cool plane of his throat, fingers squeezing at the nape of his neck. “ _Give it to me_. I’ve waited so long for you—”

He growled, gripping your thighs and pushing your knees up towards your shoulders. He met your gaze as he shifted, nose to nose with you as he slammed his hips into you gruffly. You couldn’t look away, even as you cried out—partly in shock, partly in delight.

“ _Please_ ,” you begged, almost frantic with need. He kissed you then, teeth scraping your chapped lips as he set a hard pace. You wailed out as your spine arched, one hand snaking between you to rub tight circles over your aching clit. He groaned your name against your skin, the prick of his sharp teeth sending waves of heat cascading over your frayed nerves.

“Is this what you wanted?” He hissed. You recognised the need in his voice—he wanted to hear you say it. You nodded frantically, hips chasing his gruff thrusts, the sound of skin meeting skin filling the room as he railed you into the mattress.

“Yes,” you hiccuped, grabbing at his nape. “Oh, _yes_ , Gabriel, please—please, give it to me. Please, I want you. I want to be yours—” Your breath caught on a cry as heat rippled out from your centre. You were close, now, and the drag of his thick shaft along your sensitive walls sent you spiraling, even as the pace of his thumb on your clit picked up. He practically vibrated against you, movements becoming more frenetic as he approached his own peak.

“Please,” you whispered, eyes bleary. “Please, Gabriel, I want to come. Please let me—”

“Go on,” he murmured, rough lips leaving tender kisses against your forehead. “Come for me. Let me feel how much you want me.”

Your spine arched sharply as your body seized, the coil of pleasure in your belly snapping as heat tore out over your nerves. You cried his name, and he let out an inhuman snarl, hilting himself deeply as he coated your walls with his thick seed. Your legs tightened around his waist as you latched onto him, unwilling to let go of the bliss of that moment.

When the adrenaline finally faded from your body, and the tension began to bleed out of your limbs, you flopped back into the mattress.

You lay beneath him, muscles like wet clay as you stared blearily at the ceiling. His cool hands drifted the length of your body, slowly easing you down from your high, and reminding you that he was there. You put your arms around his shoulders, pulling him close again as he nuzzled into the furrow of your shoulder. He purred as his teeth scraped along your throbbing pulse, and you arched into him—he wouldn’t have to try very hard to get you going again.

Then again, he never did.

He chuckled as he felt you squirming, and pinned you into the mattress. “You’re being naughty,” he scolded you, though there was no heat to his words.

“I can’t help it,” you whined. “You feel so good, Gabriel—”

He shushed you, putting a kiss on your crown. “I’ll take you for a bath, and you can go for a nap. When you wake up, if you’re still feeling needy, I’ll pound you into the mattress again. This time, we’ll go until you’re begging for mercy.”

That thought didn’t scare you as much as it should have—Gabriel had more stamina than you could ever dream of, but the idea of him taking you like that _again_ had your blood pumping, and you grinned as you stuck your pinky out towards him.

“You promise?”

He smiled indulgently, all sharp edges and wicked pleasure as he curled a cool digit around yours. “Promise.”


End file.
